Fifty Shades of Love
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Each chapter contains a different "Shade" of Love. Any special warnings will be included at the top of each chapter. Feel free to submit requests.
1. Love Remembered Too Late

**Love Remembered Too Late**

**Words 781**

* * *

><p>Lucius sat in his cell and stared down at his hands. He could feel the last of his sanity slip away as he lost the last of his hope. The first time he had ended up in this cell, the Dementors had only taken his most present memories, the ones that had sustained him. Those memories had been inconsequential. They were memories of his victories over other families, and against other politicians. But now... Lucius was glad no one was watching as he had curled himself up in the fetal position two days ago. The memories that the Dementors were taking from him were memories he had forgotten. But he was forced to relive them one last time before they were ripped away.<p>

The sensation of losing his wife and parents had been painful, but losing his son was leaving damage he didn't think he could recover from. He let the despair take over him, he knew he did not have very many memories left. He groaned as he felt a new memory begin.

* * *

><p>Lucius kept his face calm even as inside he wanted to growl. How a small group of Death Eaters could mess up so bad that the Dark Lord had to find a new home to reside in was beyond him. Now he had to clean up their mess and find a suitable location that his Lord would approve of.<p>

Lucius did end up growling slightly when someone had the audacity to knock on his office door. "Enter." The word sounded hardly human as it ground it's way out of his throat. The door opened slowly and the family doctor walked in.

Dr. Tilman was hardly fazed by the anger that Lucius knew was rolling in his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, I am here to update you about your wife." Lucius gestured for the man to continue, although he had no idea that the family doctor had been summoned. "Mrs. Malfoy has contracted a weak version of Dragon Pox typically called Salder Pox. Your wife will be fine, but your son, Draco, cannot be around her. Salder Pox is potentially fatal for young children."

This caught his attention. Draco was his heir and needed to be protected. "How long?"

"At least two weeks." Lucius sighed and waved the man out. The moment the door shut Lucius let his head fall into his hands. Who could he possibly trust to care for his only heir. He closed his eyes for a moment before he realized that he didn't trust anyone else. He would have to care for the child. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Lucius felt the Dementors retreat and he took a breath of relief. Moments later it became clear why as Lucius heard a howl of anger rip from a recognizable throat. They must have captured Fenrir. Lucius knew that meant he had a few days relief as the Dementors would find the temptation of new memories distracting. But he knew it wouldn't be long before they would come back.<p>

It was less than 24 hours later that they came for the rest of that memory, or at least the juiciest part.

* * *

><p>Lucius glanced over to the corner where he had tucked the toddler into. He was surprised that even 7 days in, the child had never cried for more than a moment. At the moment his perfect son was sitting on the floor staring up at him. Lucius turned in his chair and watched as his son opened his mouth. "Fa... duh." Lucius lifted an eyebrow and watched as his son's face grew aggrivated. "Fa.. duh." Suddenly Draco's face lit up. "FADUH!"<p>

Draco reached both of his hands toward Lucius and clutched his fists again and again. "Faduh faduh faduh!" Lucius stood up and looked down at his son who continued to clutch his fists. Cautiously Lucius bent towards his son and picked him up. Draco clutched at his robe and moments later curled into Lucius' arm. Lucius slowly sat back into his chair and Lucius looked down at his son's face. A strange warm feeling filled his chest and Lucius made a note to ask the doctor about it next time.

Suddenly, Lucius realized that his son had fallen asleep. That warm feeling spread and Lucius realized with both disgust and surprise that he was feeling affection for his son. Lucius leaned to the back of his chair and stared down at his son. He decided that he somewhat liked the warmth in his chest, and he would protect his son. From everything.

* * *

><p>Lucius felt the memory slip away, and the for the first time since he was five years, Lucius Malfoy let a tear slip out of his eye.<p> 


	2. Love in A Small Thing

**Love In A Small Thing**

**Words: 570**

* * *

><p>It was a bowl that represented the Weasley household. It was a glass container that appeared small from the side, but thanks to a clever little charm cast by Mrs. Weasley it had the capacity to hold 4 gallons of water if needed. They had gotten the container from Mr. Weasley's parents as a wedding gift. It was always somewhere in the kitchen, and it was always filled with candy. It had been Mr. Weasley's idea originally. Just a place to put the mounds of candy he loved to enjoy. Then their daughter was born. Mr. Weasley found himself taking candy out of the bowl and handing it to his daughter more often than not. With the birth of their son, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hardly ate any of the candy.<p>

The years past steadily, and their children grew up and left the house. But the Weasleys knew their children would turn up periodically, so they kept it full of all the latest candy. Occasionally Mr. Weasley would grab a candy bar from the top of the jar and break it in half to share with his wife. When Mr. Weasley was hurt on the job and had to spend 2 weeks in the hospital, Mrs. Weasley found that if she ate the candy it helped calm her down. She probably ate more candy in those 2 weeks then she had during the rest of her life.

Their candy expenses rose as their grandchildren were born. It had become a tradition around this time to take a piece of candy from the bowl the moment you walked into the kitchen. It didn't matter if you were 5 or 60. Everyone ate the candy.

Mr. Weasley sat in the kitchen watching the bowl. He thought of its history before turning down to his will and wrote its eventual fate down. Groaning around the pain in his bones, Mr. Weasley wobbled over to the bowl and eyed the single candy bar left. Part of him wanted to plan to go out to buy more, but the other part of him deemed it unimportant now.

Mr. Weasley took the candy bar and slowly made his way to his family room. There he found his wife reading one of her favorite books. Mr. Weasley smiled at the familiar sight and made his way over to her side. Slowly he sank into his own chair next to Mrs. Weasley's and took the candy out of its wrapping. She looked up at the crinkling sound before smiling at him.

Mr. Weasley concentrated hard and was able to snap the candy in half. He grinned as he handed his wife one half of the bar. She closed her book and took the piece. They both raised the candy to their mouths and ate it. Both savored the taste of it. It had been a few years since they had had a piece for themselves.

Mrs. Weasley dropped her hand between their two chairs, as she frequently did. He copied her and their fingers grasped each other with strength that had long since vanished from them both. Mrs. Weasley leaned over, as did Mr. Weasley. Their heads met in the middle and they both faced the mantle with the pictures of their large and loving family.

"I love you Ron." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I love you too Hermione." They held identical smiles until the moment their hands fell apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... two sentimental stories to start. Lovely. <strong>

**Written for the Amateur Divination Game Challenge: Candy Bar**


	3. Love That Keeps You Awake

**Love That Keeps You Awake**

**Written for TheNextFolchart for being Captain and winning in the Christmas Battlefield.**

* * *

><p>Lily was reading her new book on Charms when there was a tapping at the window. She smiled in relief before slowly pushing herself to stand. She placed a hand on top of her large stomach before opening the window. Helga, a beautiful barn owl James had bought her for her last birthday, flew straight to her stand. Lily frowned, a worry deep in the pit of her stomach. She closed and latched the window, placing a well practiced hex for protection. Making a note to drink a potion for her swelling feet, Lily took the letter from Helga's claws. The moment she opened it, her heart stopped. This was the letter she had sent out. Her eyes shot to her clock, it was already 9 in the evening. She looked at her written plea for James to let her know he was alright. He hadn't responded. She really didn't dare to think of what that meant.<p>

Numbly, Lily sat back in her chair and continued reading the book. It was only an hour later that she finished it, and she threw the book onto the table and made her way to the kitchen. She cleaned out her fridge, then cleaned the counters. She would have cleaned the stove, but she wasn't able to bend that way any longer. Casting _tempus_ she choked back a tear as 11:37 appeared illuminated before her. Lily rubbed her face vigorously. "He's fine." She told the empty kitchen. Her darling baby chose that time to kick her softly. She smiled down at her stomach, knowing her child was comforting her.

As she thought about her son, Lily knew what she could do next.

* * *

><p>James quietly entered his house. Lily wasn't on the couch, so she must have gone to bed. James winced as his bruised shoulder bumped the door frame. The Order's mission for the night had gone well. It had been hard work and no one had left without more bruises than anyone had the energy to heal. He checked his watch and nearly groaned, it was almost 2 in the morning.<p>

James turned off the lights Lily had left on for him and headed upstairs. But he paused when he noticed the light in the small bedroom was on. Peeking in, he found Lily sitting in her rocking chair. Her wand was pointed at the wall and he watched as a roller moved, covered the off-white wall with a light green color. He smiled at his wife, but then he noticed the streams of tears that she seemed unaware of.

"Lily." He whispered, hoping not to startle her. She still jerked and the roller hit the floor with a thud. Seconds later she had pulled herself from the chair and pressed her face to his chest. She began to openly sob and he just held her close. He had been foolish to assume that she would go to sleep before he came home. "I'm here love." Her fingers just clutched him closer. "Shh, it's alright. I am sorry I was so late. Shhh."

He felt her knees tremble and guided her to their bedroom. They both lay fully clothed on top of the covers, and Lily buried her face in his neck. Her tears had subsided but her arms still shook. "I won't ever leave you Lily. I'll always be here. I'll always protect you." It was only a little while later that she fell asleep. James used his wand to cover them both, and turned off the light. He pulled his sleeping wife toward him, and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>This was written as part of the Midnight Challenge<strong>


End file.
